Son of Atlas
by Roland's Blade
Summary: Cancelled, waiting for rewrite.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I own nothing from this story, it belongs to Rick Riordan and my inspiration for this story belongs to 'Son of Atlas' by Perseus999. Again, I don't own PJO nor HOO.**

Son of Atlas

Chapter 1

 **-Prologue-**

 _It was a starry night in the Garden of the Hesperides. The dragon, Ladon, was asleep and their father was still stuck under the weight of the sky. But in the forest nearby, a boy was stalking towards a girl that was tending to a fire. A black quiver of sharpened arrows and a black longbow could be seen slung across his back. On his waist were two bronze hunting knives, ready to be used at a moment's notice._

 _The boy slowly walked into the clearing that the girl resided in. She had raven black hair, onyx eyes and coppery skin. He walked behind her until her back was only inches away from him._

 _As he attempted to tackle her to the ground, the girl moved to the left and held her foot in front of his legs, tripping him. The boy fell on his face and groaned when he realized he was caught._

 _The girl he was trying to tackle walked in front of him. "You know that won't work on me twice Percy."_

 _The newly christened Perseus stirred and slowly looked up to the girl. "But you know I love pranking my favorite sister whenever I can Zoe."_

 _Said sister rolled her eyes at her brother's antics and helped him up. "I'm your only younger sister Percy."_

 _Perseus grinned cheekily at his sister. "Doesn't mean you're not my favorite though, Zo-zo."_

 _Zoe mock-glared at Percy but the smile that broke out on her face betrayed her. "And you better not forget that Percy!"_

 _Perseus just smiled at her and he lied down on the ground staring at the stars. Zoe lied down with him and she snuggled next to him._

 _There was an air of silence around the two, but Zoe broke it first. "Percy?"_

 _Perseus broke his gaze from the stars and looked quizzically at Zoe. "Yeah Zo-zo?"_

 _Zoe nervously bit her lip and she glanced at Perseus. "Percy, do you hate me?"_

 _Perseus was surprised by the question, he shook his head as he sat up. "Never, sis. I'll always be there for you."_

 _Zoe sat up as well and smiled at him. "Promise?"_

 _Perseus smiled back at her and he hugged her. "Promise."_

 **-End of Prologue-**


	2. Meeting Hercules

**A/N: Both PJO and HOO belong to Rick Riordan, I do not own anything in this story. Enjoy and review!**

Son of Atlas

Chapter 2

 **-3** **rd** **POV-**

It was almost dusk by the time Perseus had come back from hunting. He had caught several rabbits and killed a few deer. As he was about to turn back towards the Garden, he spotted a man walking through the forest. He wore a white tunic and had a sword on his waist. Perseus could smell the man's godly scent and quickly determined that he was a demigod

The man walked for a time until he reached the road to the Garden. Perseus had been following him trying to determine if he was a threat to his sisters. They were almost to the gate when a twig had snapped to the left of the man, and he turned to see a pack of hellhounds. The man had drawn his sword and Perseus had decided to help him. He took out his bow and shot several arrows at the hellhounds.

They vaporized into golden powder instantly and the man took this time to shove Perseus to the ground. Perseus was angered by this and was about to shout at the man but was interrupted when the gate was opened.

Zoe had walked into the clearing to see Perseus on the ground while a man was covered in golden dust next to him. "Percy! Thank gods you're alright! Where have you been and who in Hades is this man?"

Perseus growled at the man but turned to his sister to reply. "I was out hunting when I found this man near the Garden. When he was attacked by a pack of hellhounds I helped him out and the brute had the nerve to push me after that!"

The man bristled at the insult but stayed silent. Perseus noted the hungry look in the man's eyes when he looked at Zoe and was disgusted. If he ever hurt his sister, Perseus would make him pay.

Zoe glared at the man for hurting her brother. "I am Zoe Nightshade and this is my brother, Perseus, guardians of the Garden of the Hesperides. And you are?"

Hercules smirked as he puffed up his chest. "I am Hercules, demigod son of Zeus."

Zoe wasn't impressed but was confused. "Is that supposed to mean anything to me, demigod? Why are you here?"

Perseus who had stayed silent until now, had expressed his thoughts. "Indeed, why are you here, spawn of Zeus?"

Hercules glared at Perseus and took an arrogant pose. "Lady Hera herself has personally sent me on a quest to complete twelve tasks of her choosing. Right now, I am to kill the Neaman Lion."

The siblings were still suspicious of Hercules, but they couldn't do anything to him lest they bring Zeus' wrath to their family once more.

Zoe stiffly offered to help him while Perseus still glared at Hercules. "Very well demigod, you may pass into the garden. But if you steal an apple, it will be your head." Perseus growled.

Hercules smirked and said, "Actually, i'm here to hunt the Nemean Lion and i'll be the first to kill it."

Perseus did a mental facepalm while Zoe did it physically much to Hercules' despair. They decided to leave Hercules to himself as they headed back to the garden. Perseus couldn't help but wonder about all the ways the idiot son of Zeus would die.

 **-Time Skip-**

They had told their sisters about the encounter, to which Aegle snorted while the other three had amused looks, even as they headed for bed. They had been able to sleep a total of four hours until they were rudely awoken by a loud roar near the forest, followed by a battle cry. And Perseus knew who it belonged to instantly. The roars only seemed to be getting closer to their home as well.

Perseus had gotten his gear ready to fight the lion, not because he wanted to help Hercules, but because the lion could hurt his sisters.

"Percy, you don't have to go! You won't be able to kill it!" Hesperia exclaimed.

Perseus only shook his head at his older sister. "No Ria, but either way, i'll die either way unless I at least try."

Hesperia looked crestfallen because you can't convince Perseus out of anything, no matter how hard you try. She meekly nodded and she went back inside with her sisters.

Perseus hid around the base of the garden to wait for the Lion. He stalked around it until he heard the roar to his right, followed by heavy footsteps. He barely dodged the Nemean Lion with Hercules barrelling past him.

He took out his bow and fired several arrows at the monster. The Neamon Lion roared at him and charged towards Perseus. He dodged to the side and he fired several more arrows at its side. By that time, Hercules had began to hack and slash at the monster with his sword. It roared and headbutted Hercules, launching him into a nearby tree. Perseus winced and he took out his hunting knives. They gleamed a brilliant bronze in the moonlight and he positioned himself to attack if the lion charged at him again.

Perseus was thinking of a plan when the lion leaped into the air and launched itself at him. He had no time to dodge and he braced himself for the impact. The lion had managed to hit his target and knocked Perseus to the ground.

It had managed to deliver several deep gashes into Perseus chest and deliver a thin one to his face. He winced in pain as he got up, but he was too exhausted to do so. The Neman Lion roared at him again and prepared to charge and give the killing blow.

But Hercules saved Perseus by getting in the way of the lion and holding its maw open as it tried to writhe out of his grip. Perseus managed to take out his bow and he aimed a shot for its mouth and fired.

It's aim struck true which caused the lion to freeze in shock. This gave Hercules enough time to get his sword and plunge it into the jaws of the monster. The lion vaporized into gold dust as Perseus' vision blackened and he fell into the realm of Morpheus.

 **-Line Break-**

Hercules wouldn't admit it, but he was thankful for the son of Atlas' help. The lion had almost gotten him when he tried to save Perseus, but the arrow helped him give the killing blow. Without it, he might have died along with Perseus.

He felt that he should apologize to Perseus for being so arrogant and rude to him yesterday when he just met them. He would also apologize to Zoe, he wouldn't deny that he found her stunning.

He was determined to complete the labors that his step-mother sent him his way and prove that he is a hero.

 **A/N: So, what did you guys think? I'm sorry if it's not good, so I'm taking any criticism you guys have! Also, a poll here: should I make Hercules evil or good in this story? Racking my mind over here.**


	3. Embarrassing Stories

**A/N: I do not own PJO nor HOO, all rights to Rick Riordan. Also for those confused, chapter 2 was rewritten, so read that first. Sorry this took a while to come out, enjoy and review!**

Son of Atlas

Chapter 3

 _Perseus opened his eyes, only to see darkness. He looked around the void to still see nothing. He was confused about where he was and he tried to walk around, but found that he couldn't move._

 _Just as he was about to give up on his search, the void began to solidify and he could see the outline of his surroundings. He saw the figures of a man and a girl talking. He tried to squint to see better, but it did nothing._

" _Please, Hercules take me with you on your quest!" The girl said._

 _The newly christened Hercules shook his head, but Perseus still couldn't see the expression on his face. "I'm sorry Zoe, you know what would happen if I brought you with me."_

 _Hercules began to walk away as Zoe curled into herself while Hercules began to walk away. Perseus was still confused about what they were talking about and was about to ask them, when he heard the 'twang' of a bow. He turned around to see an arrow heading straight towards Hercules._

 _It got closer and closer until…_

Perseus woke up with sweat covering his face. He sat up and looked around and found himself in his room. He was no shirt and his chest was covered with bandages. He looked to his bedside to find some Ambrosia and Nectar.

He decided to ask his sisters about the dream later. He shrugged and ate the food of the Gods while his wounds healed. When he was fully healed, he got up and noticed how stiff his joints were. He took slow and steady steps out of his room and he was tackled to the ground by several pairs of hands.

He looked up to see his sisters hugging him tightly, and he used the genius that was his vocabulary. "Uh…"

His sisters giggled and Perseus hugged them back. They let go after they heard a loud cough in the hallway.

They turned to see an amused Hercules leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed. "Didn't know you were this good at getting women, Perseus."

Perseus blushed and he stammered indignantly while Hercules let out a hearty laugh. The girls wanted to tease Perseus further but they had more important things to talk about. Such as trying to kill a beast such as the Nemean Lion.

"Now Percy, I think we need to have a talk about what you did yesterday, don't we sisters?" Zoe said as Perseus paled.

Arethusa slowly nodded as if Zoe had something profound. "I agree, Sister. Why don't we use _'it'_ on Percy?"

Perseus' sisters smiled evilly while Hercules looked on bemused, wondering what ' _it'_ was. Meanwhile, Perseus' didn't think he could pale any further after what his sisters just said. He unconsciously shivered at them doing _'it'_ in front of a stranger.

He got on his knees and clasped his hands as begged his sisters to not do _'it'_. "I'm sorry sisters! I won't do it again! I promise!"

His sisters weren't swayed by his begging, and their smiles only seemed to grow bigger after it. "I don't think so Percy, you won't get off that easy."

Hesperia turned and smiled innocently at Hercules, preparing to use _'it'_. "Hercules, do you want to hear the story about the _'shower incident'_?

Hercules eagerly nodded as Perseus cursed the fates for his cruel punishment.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Atlas was holding a baby in his hands, and he smiled softly as it tried to pull on his tunic. He looked back to his lover, Pleione and his smile grew as he though about how beautiful she was._

" _What should we name him, love?" He asked his lover as he handed the baby to her._

 _Pleione smiled at her son with a fond expression on her face. "Perseus, he will be our little destroyer."_

 _Atlas liked the name and he hugged the newly named Perseus and kissed Pleione. He knew his daughters would be excited to have their first brother._

 _-Two Year Time skip-_

 _Hesperia looked around the garden frantically for her little brother. She was about to ask her father to help when she heard a giggle. She followed the sound and found Perseus playing with Ladon._

 _She smiled at the two before realizing why she was here._

 _She glared at Perseus and said, "Perseus Nightshade! Come right here young man!"_

 _Perseus turned around fearfully and crawled over to his older sister. Her glare lessened when she realized that she was scaring him but it was still there. She took him in her arms and walked back home._

 _She took him to the bathroom and saw Aegle already there ready to help clean Perseus. Hesperia lowered Perseus into the tub and noticed him glaring at them._

 _She told Aegle about it and she giggled at it. "Aww, Percy's so cute!"_

 _Perseus didn't know what they said but he understood what they meant. His face reddened and his sisters teased him by saying it made him cuter._

 _Aegle got the soap ready and rubbed it around Perseus. When she was about to lower a bucket of water on him, it exploded in her face._

 _The three of them were surprised by this but Aegle smiled evilly at Perseus. She cracked her knuckles and looked menacingly at Perseus._

 _Perhaps it was too evil, because Perseus soiled himself. The sisters laughed at Perseus and helped clean him while their brother who was scared, became confused._

 _He babbled at them angrily which caused them to laugh louder much to Perseus confusion._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Hercules let out a hearty laugh and the Hesperides joined in while Perseus tried to shrink back into the shadows. Perseus was red in the face and glared at his sisters and Hercules for even laughing at the story.

"I was a baby back then, it's not that funny." He mumbled.

Everyone in the room except Perseus looked amused at Perseus. But his sisters were still worried about their brother, despite how mad they were at him for doing something so foolish.

Zoe was the first one to say anything, "Percy, are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

Perseus shook his head and said, "My body feels a little stiff, but otherwise, nothing hurts."

Perseus decided to ask about how long he had been resting and asked Zoe, "Sis, how long was I asleep for?"

"You were out for a week." Was his answer.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I was very sick the entire week and I tried to revise this chapter to be the best it could be. I will also have a poll for the pairing.**

 **Options: Artemis, Thalia, Hestia, or he does not pair with anyone.**


End file.
